


Helpful Hands

by SuahTheVoa96



Series: Gift Stories [1]
Category: Church (Short Film 2019)
Genre: Three Voa are not mine, gift story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25670860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuahTheVoa96/pseuds/SuahTheVoa96
Summary: Gift Story for Dexteri & Dreamer
Series: Gift Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861423





	Helpful Hands

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dreamer372](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer372/gifts), [Dexteri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexteri/gifts).



> Note: This storytime is mostly written in Suah’s point of view. I’m also going to feature the Voa Oc’s (Inversiah, Taiga & Corokh) belonging to Dreamer & Dexteri.

It was a normal day as usual though the demoness had a gut feeling that something would happen today. As she walked passed a huge pine tree as she suddenly heard a scream. The demoness ears moved up. The screaming had a growl mixed into it so it was probably an Voa like her. She started to up her walking pace and found what had made the growl. Another female Voa was sitting on the ground quietly cursing under her breath. The other demoness met her gaze and she seemed to look surprised. 

“What a kit doing her without her parents?” was she asking.

“I’m Suah,” she said at first before her gaze had widened at the woman’s question. “I’m not a kit. With my age, I’m already an adult, just that I’m smaller than the average.” was now her reply.

Suah didn’t mind it that the inverted-colored demon asked her this question. The look in her face told about just being concerned which was more than alright. Despite everything, something else was more important right now. “Are you alright? Are you hurt?” she asked walking closer to the much larger female.

“I think my ankle is hurt.” the other woman answered. Suah took a look at the female’s ankle. She was right the ankle was slightly twisted indicated by the bruise that laid over the joint.

“Wanna tell me your name, sister?” she asked while she was inspecting if there was further damage. “It’s Inversiah.” “That’s a pretty name.” “You’re lucky Inversiah. Your ankle is not broken, you probably just snapped over.” said Suah while she carefully touched the ankle but immediately stopped as Inversiah winced at the small woman’s touch.

The darker woman overtowered Suah by about five heads maybe even more. If she would guess that she was over 200 cm high. Suah would need to stabilize the ankle. The small one’s gaze wandered over the ground. Suah bolted to Inversiah’s surprise as Suah found what she had looked for. She came back with a stable stick. Suah smiled and pulled some soft fabric tissues out of her bag. The small demoness started to bind the ankle into the tissues. 

“That should work.” she muttered under her breath and looked then into Inversiah’s ember eyes. “How far away is your home? Your way bigger than me so I can’t carry you back.” “I’m not far. So that is more than enough to get back.” was the reply.

Suah only helped to demoness to get back onto her feet. While the two walked back, well Inversiah was more limping back to her home. A house with a beautiful garden came into view and Suah’s eyes were shining as she saw all the beautiful flowers and plants. Her attention snapped back as two Voa came running towards them. One demon was large and slender. His brown fur screamed that he was born in a desert region. The second man was smaller and more on the bulkier side of the body build. Tundra just like her father Virtus. The two Voa hugged Inversiah passionately but they were careful enough not to tackle her to the ground. The three talked or more the two asked what happened. Suah was at first confused. Inversiah seemed to call them both her mates. She had never heard of this case but that was not impossible. Each one their own as Suah’s mother once said. The larger one of the two demons came towards Suah.

“Thank you for bringing our mate back safely.” he said with a warm smile. “Taiga.” was Inversiah calling loudly but the desert one ignored his mate and his gaze turned back to Suah. “Wanna come inside? I would like to cook you something as thanks.” he asked.

“Sure I would like too.” she answered with a slight blush and smile. Inversiah was sitting on a chair and had put her leg up onto another one. Taiga was in the kitchen preparing something delicious as it was clear by the smell. Suah meanwhile learned that the bulkier male was called Corokh.

“We need to go the medic to get a cream for your leg, mate.” he started. “Well, that will cost us some money.” Suah listened closely to their conversation. “I’m a healer and I can give you a family recipe for you would like too?”

The three of them looked at Suah. “You really would?” asked Inversiah with a smile. The smaller demoness nodded and pulled out a notebook from her bag. “If you can bring me these plants I can show you how it is made.” she said while Suah showed them the list.

“I have those plants in my garden.” was Inversiah’s reply after she had read through the list. Corokh walked outside and came back with the plants from the list. He gave them to Suah and she started to show them how the cream is made. Suah also wrote down the recipe for them after the mixture was done. While Corokh helped Inversiah with applying the mixture along her ankle with a bandage, Suah started helped Taiga putting down the plated onto the table. After they were done with it they started to eat. Suah was very surprised about how wonderful Taiga’s meal was. She usually didn’t have something that good. The young demoness helped cleaning up, she thanked them for the meal, and the nice day in general. While they waved each other good-bye the sun was slowly setting as Suah was following the path to the next adventure.


End file.
